


All I Want Is You

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: Jongin's surprise for Baekhyun didn't really turn out the way he wanted.





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who wanted sweet jongin. is the title from one of the greatest songs of all time, come on over by christina aguilera? obvs.
> 
> unbetaed.

Baekhyun had barely stepped into the apartment when a crash echoed from the direction of the kitchen.

"Babe?" Baekhyun called, toeing his shoes off and dumping his bag in the living room. The air smelled a little burnt. "You okay?"

There was no answer and Baekhyun ventured further into the apartment. He stepped into view of the kitchen and froze. It was a disaster zone. There was stuff all over the counters and in the sink and on the stove. In the middle of it all was his boyfriend, Jongin, looking even more frazzled with his hair a mess and what seemed to be tomato sauce on his shirt even though he was wearing an apron.

"Jongin?" Baekhyun said, his steps slow and cautious. As he got closer, the mess seemed to get worse. There was a pitiful stewed tomato on the counter and half a pack of ground beef near the stove, the other half in a pan but still raw.

Jongin was staring at a baking pan that held, well, what Baekhyun could only assume was supposed to be garlic bread but resembled charred kindling instead. That would explain the burnt smell. Jongin seemed to just notice Baekhyun's presence and Baekhyun didn't know what to do when Jongin raised his head and looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey, no," Baekhyun said, trying to ignore the wreckage around them as he rushed over and took Jongin's hands. "It's okay, we'll clean this up."

That just seemed to upset Jongin more. Jongin was like this sometimes. He didn't like messing up things he cared about and clearly whatever he was trying to do mattered for some reason.

"Were you making dinner to surprise me?" Baekhyun said, shuffling around Jongin to untie the apron and slip it over Jongin's head. Somehow there was also sauce on the part of Jongin's shirt which was underneath the apron.

"Wanted to celebrate your promotion," Jongin mumbled, frowning as he looked around. He threw his arms up helplessly. "Instead I made a mess and wasn't able to make a single thing. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry about anything," Baekhyun said, leading Jongin away from the kitchen. "Go take a shower. I'll start cleaning up."

"No, you shouldn't have to clean up after me," Jongin said, tugging his hand away and turning right back around. He took the tray of burnt garlic bread and dumped it all into the trash. When he spun around to put the empty pan near the sink, his elbow knocked against the handle of the pot on the stove and the contents would have spilled all over the floor had Baekhyun not darted forward to keep it upright.

Baekhyun cursed loudly and drew his hand back sharply, not realizing it was still hot. He had grabbed the handle too close to the body.

"Hyung!"

"It's fine, it's fine," Baekhyun said, going over to the sink to run his hand under cold water. His thumb and index finger were taking on a nice pink tinge. "I should've been more careful."

Jongin did start crying this time. Not openly, but Baekhyun recognized the signs. His expression got more pained and he rubbed his eyes in a poor attempt to hide it. Baekhyun kept his hand under the water and pulled Jongin to him into a loose hug.

"Hey, I said it was okay," Baekhyun said, stroking Jongin's head which found its way to Baekhyun's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," Jongin said, sniffling unattractively, his words mumbled and petulant. "You took us on that weekend trip to the Palm Springs when I made principal."

"Well, I have no talents other than getting you mostly naked and oiled up by a pool."

Jongin huffed out a weak laugh and stepped back, rubbing his face. He looked down at himself after and sighed. "I should go clean up."

"And I'll order pizza with your money."

Finally, Baekhyun pulled a real smile out of Jongin. He turned Jongin toward the hallway to their bedroom and nudged him forward. "Go on," he said, smacking Jongin on the butt lightly.

This time, Jongin actually listened and disappeared off to wash up. A minute later Baekhyun heard the shower start as he dialed the number to their go-to pizza place and put in their usual order.

By the time Jongin came back, Baekhyun had cleared off the stove and saved what he could of the ingredients. He was in the middle of wiping down the counter when Jongin tugged on his shirt and he turned to see Jongin hugging the first aid kit to his chest.

It was way cuter than any grown man had a right to be.

Jongin opened the kit up and took Baekhyun's hand that had gotten burned earlier. He dug around until he found the aloe vera they kept in there for sunburns and very carefully squeezed a dollop onto his own finger then, with surgical focus, spread a thin layer on Baekhyun's fingers where it was still red.

Jongin did all of this silently and Baekhyun was content to just watch him, more than endeared by how much care Jongin was showing him. He finished up by wrapping Baekhyun's hand in a thin layer of gauze.

"Aren't you going to give it a kiss?" Baekhyun said when Jongin put away the first aid kit.

Jongin looked at him shrewdly, as if assessing whether or not Baekhyun was being serious. Which he wholeheartedly was.

"If you kiss it, it'll get better faster." Baekhyun extended his hand, holding it right under Jongin's face.

"You're shameless."

Baekhyun's mouth hung open and he scoffed. "Wow. I saved our kitchen from turning into a war zone, almost _died_ in the process, and my boyfriend won't even kiss it better."

"Hyung, shut up," Jongin said, crowding into Baekhyun's personal bubble. Their faces were inches apart and Baekhyun's grin was smug.

"Make me."

Jongin rolled his eyes, but leaned in anyway and kissed Baekhyun. It was a bit shy, the way Jongin tended to be even when they were all alone, but that was just one part of why Baekhyun loved him so much. It was tempting to take it further, but dinner was going to arrive soon and Jongin probably wouldn't appreciate Baekhyun getting handsy when he'd just stopped feeling bad about his failed surprise.

"I'm going to change out of this," Baekhyun said, making a face at his wrinkled work clothes. "When the pizza gets here we can be couch potatoes and marathon Avengers to celebrate my promotion."

"That doesn't sound like a celebration, it just sounds like something I like doing."

"Huh. Weird." Baekhyun smiled and pulled Jongin in for another kiss. "I like being super lazy with my hot, thoughtful boyfriend so I guess we both win."

Half an hour later, that was exactly what they were doing, snuggled up on the couch with a greasy, extra large pizza on the coffee table, already half gone. Baekhyun finished off his second slice and took a break before going for a third, sighing in content.

When he looked up, Jongin was watching him with a small smile and Baekhyun pursed his lips until Jongin gave in and kissed him quick.

"This was what you wanted?" Jongin said, nose pressed to Baekhyun's cheek.

The home-cooked dinner would've been nice, but this was better, tangled up with Jongin with nowhere to be and nothing he had to do. And especially this, being able to watch Jongin's smile grow when Baekhyun said, "Exactly what I wanted," was the best of all.

**Author's Note:**

> im on [twt](https://twitter.com/ensnarable) or you can drop whatever nonsense you'd like in [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ensnarable) too.


End file.
